


stargazing

by hito_ritabi



Series: lingEr [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Prompt from a writing marathon.





	stargazing

Crisp sparkling stars twinkle in the midnight sky high above their heads. With no clouds in the sky, this is a rare chance while they travel to look up. Cyril glanced over at Hiero, who was toddling next to him, his pace slowing as his gray eyes widened in awe.

 

Hiero spoke before Cyril could. “Do you really think I fell down from somewhere up there? It's so high!”

 

Chuckling, Cyril nodded his head. “Certainly.”

 

“It looks like a fun place to live – look at it glistening!”

 

Frowning, Cyril asked without thinking it through first, “Wouldn't it be lonely? It looks cold and dark.”

 

“Oh.” Hiero stopped, looking straight ahead, completely startled by the concept of the question.

 


End file.
